Money Game
Money Game is a pricing game that offers a car and also awards small cash amounts. Gameplay *The contestant is shown a board containing nine two-digit number cards and is given the third digit in the five-digit price of a car. He/she must then guess which cards represent the first two and last two digits in the price. To do this, the contestant selects one card at a time, which covers either a dollar sign or the image of half of a car. The front half of the car is hidden by the first two digits and the back of the card by the last two digits. If a dollar sign is revealed, the number is placed in the player's cash column. Should the contestant find both "halves" of the car before four dollar signs, they win the car; regardless, the player wins any cash they accumulate. History and behind the scenes *When the game first premiered on Christmas Day 1972 (#0171D), it was won right away. *Originally, Money Game was played with four-digit cars and no free digit was given. Money Game was originally played on stage behind The Giant Price Tag until December 24, 1981 (#4324D), when it moved to the Turntable, though an exception was at least on December 28, 1981 (#4331D), when it was still played on stage. It was first played for a 5-digit car on February 22, 1990 (#7541D). The current game board debuted on September 10, 1991 (#8092D). The car silhouette used on the current board was based on a 1991 Ford Taurus until April 20, 2018 (#8305K). *On the 1985 syndicated TPIR hosted by Tom Kennedy, Money Game was sometimes played for cars worth at least $10,000. The game was dubbed "Big Money Game" and the last digit was revealed first, similar to that of Lucky Seven during the primetime specials, meaning that the contestant then had to find the first two digits and the third and fourth digits of the price. *On October 21, 1996 (#0101K), contestant David almost filled up the cash column while playing for a 1996 Dodge Neon Hi-line Sedan but David made an astonishing comeback by finding the first 2 numbers of the car's price and the last 2 numbers of the car's price and won the car. *One of Money Game's most memorable playings was on the episode aired February 19, 2002 (#2072K), when a contestant named Percy played for a $17,620 Ford Focus. As the car was described, Percy told Bob that his old car had recently been totaled. Percy went on to have an emotional and joyous win as he celebrated his replacement car. Percy made another appearance on the episode that aired March 14, 2013 (#6264K). He wore a shirt that said "Money Game is my fame" and Drew gave him a shout out, as Money Game was played (and won) on that episode as well. *Money Game was the first pricing game played on the first show broadcast with Drew Carey hosting (October 30, 2007, #4062K, aired out of order on October 15), although this show was not his actual first aired episode (His actual first aired episode (#4041K) was originally scheduled for October 15, but aired out of order on October 16.). *On October 23, 2013 (#6463K, aired out of order on October 9), a contestant named Adam Consovoy won a $20,000 bonus for being the first person on stage to win their pricing game during PCH week. It was played in the third slot. He went on to win his showcase. *On the April Fool's Day 2016 (#7475K) episode, the car silhouette on both the Money Game sign and the Price holder used a picture of a boat, though the car picture was still used on the board behind the correct numbers. *On the Thanksgiving College Rivals show on November 22, 2017 (#8103K), Phillip Stouffer of Georgia Tech won $222 in which he failed to win a Honda Fit, and Eric Sherman of Georgia gets $1,000. *On January 10, 2019 (#8574K), contestant Andre Wilson won a $20,000 bonus courtesy of Publishers Clearing House. It was played in the first slot. Trivia *There are three common practices the producers often use in hiding the correct price. One is called "El Cheapo" (as coined by host Bob Barker; Carey continues that tradition today), where the last two digits of the car is hidden behind one of the smallest numbers on the board (usually requiring a 0 as the first digit to receive the moniker), which a contestant trying to bank the most money would be less likely to select. The other is the "old front and back trick" (also coined by Barker), where the first two numbers and the last two numbers are right next to each other, side by side, on the board. Another common choice is to hide the back of the car behind a number ending in zero or five. Unlike practices in some other games, these are not rules that apply to every playing of the game. The last two numbers are not usually hidden behind a season number; though in rare cases, the season number has the back of the car. *A running joke in Drew Carey's time as host of the show is that if a contestant chooses a 19 card in the game, Carey will repeat the number back as "N-n-n-nineteen." This is a reference to the song "19" by Paul Hardcastle from his self-titled album released in 1985, which features a sample of someone saying the word "nineteen" that loops back that same way. *First two-digit number choices are usually consecutive (Ex: 20, 21, 22) and the last two-digit number choice is a six choice number. There are usually only three logical possibilities for the first two digits int the price of the car, so while it's possible for a contestant to not get either the first or last numbers in the price of the car, they would have to play the game incredibly poorly for this to happen. *Like in other games, the graphic that reveals the last two digits of the car is altered if the game is being played for a vehicle other than a car, such as a SUV or a truck. *Although never used on air, the losing horns are played once on February 3, 1995 (#9445D). *Money Game serves as the all-purpose substitute car game, should the intended car game break down, as it involves no electronics, and is easy to set up on short notice. An example of this happening was on October 28, 2003 (#2652K), when Triple Play was lost at the first car. After the staff discovered that the wrong contestant was declared winner of the One Bid, the first act was reshot with the winner of the One Bid playing Money Game for Triple Play’s second car. *During this game, the displays in Contestant's Row are used to keep track of the total amount of money that has been accumulated; this is generally not seen on-camera, though it has happened once. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 48. *Money Game's board is in the shape of a giant dollar sign. *Money Game was one of seven pricing games seen on the second taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 16, 2007 (#4042K, aired out of order on October 29), October 22, 2007 (#4051K, aired out of order on December 6), October 30, 2007 (#4062K, aired out of order on October 15), November 8, 2007 (#4074K, aired out of order on January 22, 2008), November 16, 2007 (#4085K, aired out of order on November 21), and November 21, 2007 (#4093K aired out of order on October 22). It was also one of three "old" pricing games seen on the eighth taping session of the season, which was seen on November 28, 2007 (#4013K, aired out of order on November 9), December 7, 2007 (#4115K), December 13, 2007 (#4124K, aired out of order on December 14), January 10, 2008 (#4134K), January 15, 2008 (#4142K), and January 21, 2008 (#4151K, aired out of order on November 16, 2007). Foreign versions Money Game has the same rules all around the world, but often may have slight differences: *'Australia' - Never played for a car. To win the prize, usually consisting of two pieces of furniture, the contestants had to find pictures of the prizes underneath the numbers. *'United Kingdom' - On Bruce's version, not finding any half of the car had "NO" displayed vertically, with the "O" looking like a wheel. This was also used on Cash en Carlo in the Netherlands and O Preco Certo (em Euros) in Portugal, although the Dutch version had contestants playing for a trip (by finding two halves of an airplane), while the Portuguese version has varying prizes, sometimes worth under €1,000 (for example, a scooter worth €512 would be displayed as "0512"). During Leslie Crowther's run, there were three digits in the price, and the last digit was given for free and there was no zero among the options. On The New Price Is Right in 1989, three wrong choices ended the game. *'Germany' - The reveal of a car half (made to look like an old-fashioned car) or money amount was displayed on the other side of the card rather than underneath it. Otherwise, it was the same as the US. *'Mexico' - The first and fourth digits are given for free, as cars tend to be more than MX$100,000 down there due to the roughly 10-to-1 exchange rate on the peso. Otherwise, it was the same as the US. *'Vietnam' - Same as the US version. However, this version was played for a prize. Behind the numbers are parts of the word "Chocovina" (This game was sponsered by Biscafun). The "co" was given for free (third number) and the contestant has to find the "Cho" and the "Vina" hiding behind the numbers. If they found both of them, they won't receive the prize, but will receive 12,000,000 VNĐ from Biscafun for winning. Pictures First Version Moneyg2.jpg|Here's Money Game played on the stage floor (nameless). When you find the front and back of the car, the background is black and its shape is yellow. Money Game 1.jpg|Here's Money Game played on the stage floor again, but now with the name on the board. Should you find the front of the car and the back of the car, its shape is black and the background is yellow seen here. Money Game 2.jpg|Now here it is played on the Turntable. TPIR 06.JPG|Here's BIG Money Game, played the same way as today except that the last digit is given instead of the third. Moneygamew.jpg|Here's 5-digit Money Game now with the third digit given. Note the G-T asterisk that covers the third digit. Money Game for an Opel Manta (April 3, 1973, #0312D) moneygameopelmanta1.jpg moneygameopelmanta2.jpg moneygameopelmanta3.jpg moneygameopelmanta4.jpg moneygameopelmanta5.jpg moneygameopelmanta6.jpg moneygameopelmanta7.jpg moneygameopelmanta8.jpg moneygameopelmanta9.jpg moneygameopelmanta10.jpg moneygameopelmanta11.jpg moneygameopelmanta12.jpg moneygameopelmanta13.jpg moneygameopelmanta14.jpg moneygameopelmanta15.jpg moneygameopelmanta16.jpg Money Game for a Mercury Comet (August 20, 1973, #0511D) moneygamemercurycomet1.jpg moneygamemercurycomet2.jpg moneygamemercurycomet3.jpg moneygamemercurycomet4.jpg moneygamemercurycomet5.jpg moneygamemercurycomet6.jpg moneygamemercurycomet7.jpg moneygamemercurycomet8.jpg moneygamemercurycomet9.jpg moneygamemercurycomet10.jpg moneygamemercurycomet11.jpg moneygamemercurycomet12.jpg moneygamemercurycomet13.jpg moneygamemercurycomet14.jpg moneygamemercurycomet15.jpg From September 19, 1973 (#0553D) moneygame (9-19-1973) 1.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 2.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 3.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 4.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 5.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 6.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 7.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 8.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 9.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 10.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 11.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 12.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 13.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 14.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 15.jpg moneygame (9-19-1973) 16.jpg Money Game for a Toyota Corolla 1200 2-Door Sedan (August 15, 1974, #1024D) moneygametoyotacorolla1200-1.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-2.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-3.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-4.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-5.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-6.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-7.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-8.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-9.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-10.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-11.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-12.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-13.jpg moneygametoyotacorolla1200-14.jpg Money Game for an Opel Isuzu (February 3, 1977, #2234D) moneygameopelisuzu1.jpg moneygameopelisuzu2.jpg moneygameopelisuzu3.jpg moneygameopelisuzu4.jpg moneygameopelisuzu5.jpg moneygameopelisuzu6.jpg moneygameopelisuzu7.jpg moneygameopelisuzu8.jpg moneygameopelisuzu9.jpg moneygameopelisuzu10.jpg moneygameopelisuzu11.jpg moneygameopelisuzu12.jpg moneygameopelisuzu13.jpg moneygameopelisuzu14.jpg moneygameopelisuzu15.jpg moneygameopelisuzu16.jpg Money Game for an AMC Concord D/L 4-Door Sedan (June 5, 1978, #2851D) moneygameamcconcord4door1.jpg moneygameamcconcord4door2.jpg moneygameamcconcord4door3.jpg moneygameamcconcord4door4.jpg moneygameamcconcord4door5.jpg moneygameamcconcord4door6.jpg moneygameamcconcord4door7.jpg moneygameamcconcord4door8.jpg moneygameamcconcord4door9.jpg moneygameamcconcord4door10.jpg moneygameamcconcord4door11.jpg Money Game for a 1979 Ford Fiesta (September 19, 1979, #3393D) moneygamefordfiesta1979-1.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-2.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-3.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-4.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-5.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-6.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-7.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-8.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-9.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-10.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-11.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-12.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-13.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-14.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-15.jpg moneygamefordfiesta1979-16.jpg Money Game for an Eagle Spirit D/L Liftback (May 29, 1980, #3704D) moneygameamcspirit1.jpg moneygameamcspirit2.jpg moneygameamcspirit3.jpg moneygameamcspirit4.jpg moneygameamcspirit5.jpg moneygameamcspirit6.jpg moneygameamcspirit7.jpg moneygameamcspirit8.jpg moneygameamcspirit9.jpg moneygameamcspirit10.jpg moneygameamcspirit11.jpg moneygameamcspirit12.jpg moneygameamcspirit13.jpg moneygameamcspirit14.jpg|The correct price is $5,220. moneygameamcspirit15.jpg First Playing on the Turntable (December 24, 1981, #4331D) moneygamexmaseve1981-1.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-2.jpg|If she wins the car, she will also receive a Genie garage door system. moneygamexmaseve1981-3.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-4.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-5.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-6.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-7.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-8.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-9.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-10.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-11.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-12.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-13.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-14.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-15.jpg moneygamexmaseve1981-16.jpg Money Game for a Fiat Strada (September 15, 1982, #4583D) moneygamefiatstrada1.jpg moneygamefiatstrada2.jpg moneygamefiatstrada3.jpg moneygamefiatstrada4.jpg moneygamefiatstrada5.jpg moneygamefiatstrada6.jpg moneygamefiatstrada7.jpg moneygamefiatstrada8.jpg moneygamefiatstrada9.jpg moneygamefiatstrada10.jpg moneygamefiatstrada11.jpg moneygamefiatstrada12.jpg moneygamefiatstrada13.jpg moneygamefiatstrada14.jpg moneygamefiatstrada15.jpg moneygamefiatstrada16.jpg Big Money Game with Tom Kennedy (TBA 1985) bigmoneygametomkennedy1.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy2.jpg|No, your eyes are not deceiving you. In this era, the last digit was revealed for free. bigmoneygametomkennedy3.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy4.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy5.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy6.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy7.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy8.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy9.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy10.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy11.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy12.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy13.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy14.jpg bigmoneygametomkennedy15.jpg|The price was $17,914. bigmoneygametomkennedy16.jpg Money Game for a Buick Somerset Regal (February 28, 1986, #N 0225) moneygamebuicksomersetregal1.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal2.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal3.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal4.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal5.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal6.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal7.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal8.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal9.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal10.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal11.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal12.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal13.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal14.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal15.jpg moneygamebuicksomersetregal16.jpg Money Game for a Capri Sailboat (August 28, 1986, #003P) moneygamesailboat1.jpg moneygamesailboat2.jpg moneygamesailboat3.jpg moneygamesailboat4.jpg moneygamesailboat5.jpg moneygamesailboat6.jpg moneygamesailboat7.jpg moneygamesailboat8.jpg moneygamesailboat9.jpg moneygamesailboat10.jpg moneygamesailboat11.jpg moneygamesailboat12.jpg moneygamesailboat13.jpg moneygamesailboat14.jpg moneygamesailboat15.jpg Money Game for a Subaru DL Sedan (March 23, 1988, #6813D) moneygamesubarudlsedan1.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan2.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan3.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan4.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan5.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan6.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan7.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan8.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan9.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan10.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan11.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan12.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan13.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan14.jpg moneygamesubarudlsedan15.jpg Money Game for a Buick Skyhawk Coupe (January 24, 1989, #7122D) moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe1.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe2.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe3.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe4.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe5.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe6.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe7.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe8.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe9.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe10.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe11.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe12.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe13.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe14.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe15.jpg moneygamebuickskyhawkcoupe16.jpg Mary Plays Money Game Barefoot (October 24, 1989, #7392D) moneygamemary1.jpg moneygamemary2.jpg moneygamemary3.jpg moneygamemary4.jpg moneygamemary5.jpg moneygamemary6.jpg moneygamemary7.jpg moneygamemary8.jpg moneygamemary9.jpg moneygamemary10.jpg moneygamemary11.jpg moneygamemary12.jpg moneygamemary13.jpg Money Game for an Eagle Summit (December 12, 1989, #7462D) moneygameeaglesummit1.jpg moneygameeaglesummit2.jpg moneygameeaglesummit3.jpg moneygameeaglesummit4.jpg moneygameeaglesummit5.jpg moneygameeaglesummit6.jpg moneygameeaglesummit7.jpg moneygameeaglesummit8.jpg moneygameeaglesummit9.jpg moneygameeaglesummit10.jpg moneygameeaglesummit11.jpg moneygameeaglesummit12.jpg moneygameeaglesummit13.jpg moneygameeaglesummit14.jpg moneygameeaglesummit15.jpg moneygameeaglesummit16.jpg Second Version Game.png moneygame.jpg moneygamefourdigit.jpg|The current Money Game board under the 4-digit automobile format. It was being played for a truck, not a car. backwardsmoneygame (04-15-1997).jpg|Here's a challenge, finding the last 2 numbers of the car price first. It happened on April 15, 1997 (#0342K). Most players end up choosing the first 2 numbers first. Money Game 3.jpg|The current setup at home base from 2003-2006. moneygameapril1.jpg|On April 1, 2016 (#7475K), the boat silhouette had replaced the car silhouette. Debut of the Current Money Board (September 10, 1991, #8092D) moneygame (9-10-1991) 1.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 2.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 3.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 4.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 5.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 6.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 7.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 8.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 9.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 10.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 11.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 12.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 13.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 14.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 15.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 16.jpg moneygame (9-10-1991) 17.jpg Money Game for a Santana Sailboat (October 30, 1992, #8555D) moneygameboat1992-1.jpg moneygameboat1992-2.jpg moneygameboat1992-3.jpg moneygameboat1992-4.jpg moneygameboat1992-5.jpg moneygameboat1992-6.jpg moneygameboat1992-7.jpg moneygameboat1992-8.jpg moneygameboat1992-9.jpg moneygameboat1992-10.jpg moneygameboat1992-11.jpg moneygameboat1992-12.jpg moneygameboat1992-13.jpg moneygameboat1992-14.jpg moneygameboat1992-15.jpg moneygameboat1992-16.jpg moneygameboat1992-17.jpg Last Appearance of 4-Digit Money Game (May 17, 1993, #8831D) moneygame(5-17-1993)1.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)2.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)3.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)4.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)5.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)6.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)7.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)8.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)9.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)10.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)11.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)12.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)13.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)14.jpg moneygame(5-17-1993)15.jpg Money Game for an Eagle Talon (September 13, 1993, #8881D) moneygameeagletalon1.jpg moneygameeagletalon2.jpg moneygameeagletalon3.jpg moneygameeagletalon4.jpg moneygameeagletalon5.jpg moneygameeagletalon6.jpg moneygameeagletalon7.jpg moneygameeagletalon8.jpg moneygameeagletalon9.jpg moneygameeagletalon10.jpg moneygameeagletalon11.jpg moneygameeagletalon12.jpg moneygameeagletalon13.jpg moneygameeagletalon14.jpg moneygameeagletalon15.jpg moneygameeagletalon16.jpg moneygameeagletalon17.jpg Money Game for a Geo Prizm (October 10, 1996, #0084K) moneygamegeoprizm1.jpg moneygamegeoprizm2.jpg moneygamegeoprizm3.jpg moneygamegeoprizm4.jpg moneygamegeoprizm5.jpg moneygamegeoprizm6.jpg moneygamegeoprizm7.jpg moneygamegeoprizm8.jpg moneygamegeoprizm9.jpg moneygamegeoprizm10.jpg moneygamegeoprizm11.jpg moneygamegeoprizm12.jpg moneygamegeoprizm13.jpg moneygamegeoprizm14.jpg moneygamegeoprizm15.jpg moneygamegeoprizm16.jpg David's Awesome Money Game Comeback (October 21, 1996, #0101K) moneygamedavid1.jpg moneygamedavid2.jpg moneygamedavid3.jpg moneygamedavid4.jpg moneygamedavid5.jpg moneygamedavid6.jpg moneygamedavid7.jpg moneygamedavid8.jpg moneygamedavid9.jpg moneygamedavid10.jpg moneygamedavid11.jpg moneygamedavid12.jpg moneygamedavid13.jpg moneygamedavid14.jpg moneygamedavid15.jpg Money Game for a Saturn SL2 (November 16, 2001, #1961K) moneygamesaturnsl2-1.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-2.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-3.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-4.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-5.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-6.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-7.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-8.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-9.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-10.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-11.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-12.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-13.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-14.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-15.jpg moneygamesaturnsl2-16.jpg Money Game for a Buick Park Avenue (May 17, 2003, #012SP) moneygamebuickparkavenue1.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue2.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue3.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue4.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue5.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue6.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue7.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue8.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue9.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue10.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue11.jpg moneygamebuickparkavenue12.jpg A Ford Explorer Win from the Season 33 Premiere (September 20, 2004, #2971K) moneygame(9-20-2004)1.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)2.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)3.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)4.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)5.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)6.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)7.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)8.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)9.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)10.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)11.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)12.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)13.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)14.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)15.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)16.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)17.jpg moneygame(9-20-2004)18.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 14, 2007, #4034K) moneygame (6-14-2007) 1.jpg moneygame (6-14-2007) 2.jpg moneygame (6-14-2007) 3.jpg moneygame (6-14-2007) 4.jpg moneygame (6-14-2007) 5.jpg moneygame (6-14-2007) 6.jpg moneygame (6-14-2007) 7.jpg moneygame (6-14-2007) 8.jpg moneygame (6-14-2007) 9.jpg moneygame (6-14-2007) 10.jpg Money Game for a $29,000 Dodge Journey (September 22, 2008, #4431K) moneygamedodgejourney2008-1.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-2.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-3.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-4.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-5.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-6.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-7.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-8.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-9.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-10.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-11.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-12.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-13.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-14.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-15.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-16.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-17.jpg moneygamedodgejourney2008-18.jpg Money Game for a Honda Civic Hybrid (January 15, 2009, #4584K) moneygamecivichybrid1.jpg moneygamecivichybrid2.jpg moneygamecivichybrid3.jpg moneygamecivichybrid4.jpg moneygamecivichybrid5.jpg moneygamecivichybrid6.jpg moneygamecivichybrid7.jpg moneygamecivichybrid8.jpg moneygamecivichybrid9.jpg moneygamecivichybrid10.jpg moneygamecivichybrid11.jpg moneygamecivichybrid12.jpg moneygamecivichybrid13.jpg moneygamecivichybrid14.jpg moneygamecivichybrid15.jpg moneygamecivichybrid16.jpg Brian Plays Money Game with Chris Daughtry (October 13, 2011, #5664K, aired out of order on January 5, 2012) moneygamechrisdaughtry1.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry2.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry3.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry4.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry5.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry6.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry7.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry8.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry9.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry10.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry11.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry12.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry13.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry14.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry15.jpg moneygamechrisdaughtry16.jpg Miko Plays Money Game with Drew & Nick Lachey (January 22, 2013, #6192K, aired out of order on February 18, originally rescheduled to air on February 19) moneygamelacheybrothers1.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers2.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers3.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers4.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers5.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers6.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers7.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers8.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers9.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers10.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers11.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers12.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers13.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers14.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers15.jpg moneygamelacheybrothers16.jpg Gwendolyn Osborne-Smith Hosts Money Game (April 1, 2013, #6291K) moneygame (4-1-2013) 1.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 2.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 3.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 4.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 5.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 6.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 7.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 8.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 9.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 10.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 11.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 12.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 13.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 14.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 15.jpg moneygame (4-1-2013) 16.jpg Money Game for a Honda CR-V LX (December 27, 2013, #6545K, aired out of order on February 3, 2014) moneygamehondacrv1.jpg moneygamehondacrv2.jpg moneygamehondacrv3.jpg moneygamehondacrv4.jpg moneygamehondacrv5.jpg moneygamehondacrv6.jpg moneygamehondacrv7.jpg moneygamehondacrv8.jpg moneygamehondacrv9.jpg moneygamehondacrv10.jpg moneygamehondacrv11.jpg moneygamehondacrv12.jpg moneygamehondacrv13.jpg moneygamehondacrv14.jpg moneygamehondacrv15.jpg Money Game for a Mini Cooper Clubman (February 5, 2014, #6602K, aired out of order on January 3) moneygameminiclubman1.jpg moneygameminiclubman2.jpg moneygameminiclubman3.jpg moneygameminiclubman4.jpg moneygameminiclubman5.jpg moneygameminiclubman6.jpg moneygameminiclubman7.jpg moneygameminiclubman8.jpg moneygameminiclubman9.jpg moneygameminiclubman10.jpg moneygameminiclubman11.jpg moneygameminiclubman12.jpg moneygameminiclubman13.jpg moneygameminiclubman14.jpg moneygameminiclubman15.jpg moneygameminiclubman16.jpg moneygameminiclubman17.jpg Victor Plays Money Game with Julie Bowen (February 20, 2017, #7821K, aired out of order on February 23) moneygamejuliebowen1.jpg moneygamejuliebowen2.jpg moneygamejuliebowen3.jpg moneygamejuliebowen4.jpg moneygamejuliebowen5.jpg moneygamejuliebowen6.jpg moneygamejuliebowen7.jpg moneygamejuliebowen8.jpg moneygamejuliebowen9.jpg moneygamejuliebowen10.jpg moneygamejuliebowen11.jpg moneygamejuliebowen12.jpg moneygamejuliebowen13.jpg moneygamejuliebowen14.jpg moneygamejuliebowen15.jpg moneygamejuliebowen16.jpg Money Game for a Range Rover Evoque (October 9, 2017, #8041K) moneygamerangerover1.jpg moneygamerangerover2.jpg moneygamerangerover3.jpg moneygamerangerover4.jpg moneygamerangerover5.jpg moneygamerangerover6.jpg moneygamerangerover7.jpg moneygamerangerover8.jpg moneygamerangerover9.jpg moneygamerangerover10.jpg moneygamerangerover11.jpg From December 20, 2017 (#8133K) moneygame (12-20-2017) 1.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 2.jpg Moneygame2017.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 3.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 4.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 5.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 6.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 7.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 8.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 9.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 10.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 11.jpg moneygame (12-20-2017) 12.jpg Debut of Money Game's Third Sedan Silhouette (April 20, 2018, #8305K) moneygame(4-20-2018) 1.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 2.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 3.jpg|After 26 years and 7 months, the car (sedan) silhoulette finally gets a redesign. moneygame(4-20-2018) 4.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 5.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 6.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 7.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 8.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 9.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 10.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 11.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 12.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 13.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 14.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 15.jpg moneygame(4-20-2018) 16.jpg James' SUV and Cash Equivalent Win (October 9, 2018, #8442K) moneygamejames1.jpg moneygamejames2.jpg moneygamejames3.jpg moneygamejames4.jpg moneygamejames5.jpg moneygamejames6.jpg moneygamejames7.jpg moneygamejames8.jpg moneygamejames9.jpg moneygamejames10.jpg|He wins the Honda HR-V and $21,588 in cash! moneygamejames11.jpg moneygamejames12.jpg Halloween Money Game (October 31, 2018, #8473K) moneygamehalloween2018-1.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-2.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-3.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-4.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-5.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-6.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-7.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-8.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-9.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-10.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-11.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-12.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-12a.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-13.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-14.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-15.jpg moneygamehalloween2018-16.jpg Andre's $20,000 PCH Win (January 10, 2019, #8574K) moneygamepch2019-1.jpg moneygamepch2019-2.jpg moneygamepch2019-3.jpg moneygamepch2019-4.jpg moneygamepch2019-5.jpg moneygamepch2019-6.jpg moneygamepch2019-7.jpg moneygamepch2019-8.jpg moneygamepch2019-9.jpg moneygamepch2019-10.jpg moneygamepch2019-11.jpg moneygamepch2019-12.jpg moneygamepch2019-13.jpg moneygamepch2019-14.jpg moneygamepch2019-15.jpg moneygamepch2019-16.jpg moneygamepch2019-17.jpg moneygamepch2019-18.jpg Grammy Money Game (February 8, 2019, #8615K) grammymoneygame1.jpg grammymoneygame2.jpg grammymoneygame3.jpg grammymoneygame4.jpg grammymoneygame5.jpg grammymoneygame6.jpg grammymoneygame7.jpg grammymoneygame8.jpg grammymoneygame9.jpg grammymoneygame10.jpg grammymoneygame11.jpg grammymoneygame12.jpg grammymoneygame13.jpg grammymoneygame14.jpg grammymoneygame15.jpg Money Game for a Nissan Kicks SR (February 12, 2019, #8622K) moneygamenissankickssr1.jpg moneygamenissankickssr2.jpg moneygamenissankickssr3.jpg moneygamenissankickssr4.jpg moneygamenissankickssr5.jpg moneygamenissankickssr6.jpg moneygamenissankickssr7.jpg moneygamenissankickssr8.jpg moneygamenissankickssr9.jpg moneygamenissankickssr10.jpg moneygamenissankickssr11.jpg moneygamenissankickssr12.jpg moneygamenissankickssr13.jpg moneygamenissankickssr14.jpg moneygamenissankickssr15.jpg moneygamenissankickssr16.jpg Preschool Money Game (March 18, 2019, #8671K, aired out of order on April 22, originally rescheduled to air on March 11) preschoolmoneygame1.jpg preschoolmoneygame2.jpg preschoolmoneygame3.jpg preschoolmoneygame4.jpg preschoolmoneygame5.jpg preschoolmoneygame6.jpg preschoolmoneygame7.jpg preschoolmoneygame8.jpg preschoolmoneygame9.jpg preschoolmoneygame10.jpg preschoolmoneygame11.jpg preschoolmoneygame12.jpg preschoolmoneygame13.jpg preschoolmoneygame14.jpg preschoolmoneygame15.jpg preschoolmoneygame16.jpg Emag Yenom (April 8, 2019, #8701K, aired out of order on April 1) moneygameaprilfools2019-1.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-2.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-3.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-4.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-5.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-6.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-7.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-8.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-9.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-10.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-11.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-12.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-13.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-14.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-15.jpg moneygameaprilfools2019-16.jpg Baby Money Game (May 3, 2019, #8735K, aired out of order on March 25, originally rescheduled to air on April 26) babymoneygame1.jpg babymoneygame2.jpg babymoneygame3.jpg babymoneygame4.jpg babymoneygame5.jpg babymoneygame6.jpg babymoneygame7.jpg babymoneygame8.jpg babymoneygame9.jpg babymoneygame10.jpg babymoneygame11.jpg babymoneygame12.jpg babymoneygame13.jpg Mom's Money Game (May 17, 2019, #8755K, aired out of order on May 10) mothermoneygame1.jpg mothermoneygame2.jpg mothermoneygame3.jpg mothermoneygame4.jpg mothermoneygame5.jpg mothermoneygame6.jpg mothermoneygame7.jpg mothermoneygame8.jpg mothermoneygame9.jpg mothermoneygame10.jpg mothermoneygame11.jpg mothermoneygame12.jpg Debut of Money Game's Fourth Sedan Silhouette (September 23, 2019, #8821K, aired out of order on September 24) moneygame(9-24-2019)1.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)2.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)3.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)4.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)5.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)6.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)7.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)8.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)9.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)10.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)11.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)12.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)13.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)14.jpg moneygame(9-24-2019)15.jpg A Prop Blooper in Money Game (October 9, 2019, #8843K) moneygamepropblooper2019-1.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-2.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-3.jpg|Drew has accidentally pulled out the middle number. moneygamepropblooper2019-4.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-5.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-6.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-7.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-8.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-9.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-10.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-11.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-12.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-13.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-14.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-15.jpg moneygamepropblooper2019-16.jpg Veterans Money Game 2019 (November 11, 2019, #8891K) veteransmoneygame2019-1.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-2.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-3.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-4.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-5.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-6.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-7.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-8.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-9.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-10.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-11.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-12.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-13.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-14.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-15.jpg veteransmoneygame2019-16.jpg Music Money Game (January 22, 2020, #8993K, aired out of order on January 23) musicmoneygame1.jpg musicmoneygame2.jpg musicmoneygame3.jpg musicmoneygame4.jpg musicmoneygame5.jpg musicmoneygame6.jpg musicmoneygame7.jpg musicmoneygame8.jpg musicmoneygame9.jpg musicmoneygame10.jpg musicmoneygame11.jpg musicmoneygame12.jpg musicmoneygame13.jpg musicmoneygame14.jpg musicmoneygame15.jpg musicmoneygame16.jpg musicmoneygame17.jpg musicmoneygame18.jpg musicmoneygame19.jpg Classic Format Old Money Game Dollar Sign.jpg|See this and you'll only win the total in the cash column. Car Left Half.jpg|The front of the car. Car Right Half.jpg|The back of the car. Modern Format vlcsnap-2014-01-17-16h36m34s155.png|See this and you'll only win the total in the cash column. vlcsnap-2014-01-17-16h29m34s9.png|The front of the car. vlcsnap-2014-01-17-16h30m56s158.png|The back of the car. moneygame(4-20-2018) 3.jpg|The updated silhouette image. moneygame(9-24-2019)3.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:No Buzzer Category:OK to be Wrong Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"M" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:December Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:"Game" Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck